Chaos takes control over Vincent
by dragon sparks
Summary: What would happen if Chaos takes control of Vincent's body and he gets trapped in that state. Yuffie and Cloud gets sent to Shinra manor to figure out a way to help Vincent. Little do they know that they are in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one: A Nightmare that Vincent is having**

Vincent was talking with Hojo and he shoots Vincent in the stomach. The next thing Vincent knows is that he wakes up on top of a table. He tries to move but cant. he looks to his wrist and sees that it is strapped down to the table. He notices that his feet are also strapped down. His ears pick up on the sound of foot steps coming from the hall. The sound disappears as a door opens and shut. The foot steps come closer and closer to Vincent at the same time his heart beats as rapid as a birds wings, trying to run a way from harm.

"I see that your awake, Valentine. You wont mind that pain once you fully awake from chaos's wake."

When the voice spoke he knew who it is. That voice is Hojo. A fear came over him like your worst nightmare does. The pain that he is talking about Vincent did not know.

"Chaos but I thought that was just a legend." Vincent replies.

"You were wrong, Valentine. Chaos is just as real as omega is and the summons." Hojo replies back.

"What you going to do with me? Are you going to infuse his mind with my mind?"

"A matter of fact I will be doing that."

"What? Your an insane person! A crazy, insane and mad scientist! I wont let you do that."

"I wouldn't auger with me sense you are the one strapped to a table."

"Good point but still I will fight. I wont let you do this without a fight."

Just then Lucrecia runs into the room with Dr. Valentine.

"Hojo stop I will not let you do that to Vincent!" Lucrecia yells at Hojo

"Try and stop me then. I am armed with a gun so stand back." Hojo said boldly.

"True I know you have a gun on you but that is not stopping me." Lucrecia said with a calm voice.

She took out two materia and then casted blind on him. Then she casted hast on her shelf and Dr. Valentine.

"Hey I cant see. How dare you for casting blind on me."

She rushes in and gets his gun and then punches him in the guts.

Hojo grabs his stomach.

"Ouch that hurt." Hojo said.

"Severs you right." Lucrecia replies back.

While this happens Dr. Valentine rushes to his son's side.

"My son, are you all right."

"I'm fine farther."

"Here let me help you."

Dr. Valentine undid the straps, that bounded Vincent down to the table.

"There you are. Now lets give him pain."

"Right." Vincent agreed.

"To bad you cant find me to give me pain." Mahaha, Hojo laughs evilly.

"Are you all right?" Lucrecia said to Vincent.

"I'm fine just in pain where he bounded me to the table and how did he escape." Vincent Replied back.

"Well at least you are free now. Hojo escaped by a bright light." Lucrecia said to Vincent.

"You are safe only for now my son." Dr. Valentine said.

"True farther only for now..."

"Lets get out of here." Dr. Valentine said.

"But now the question is where.."

"how about we head for the ancient city near northern cave." Lucrecia said

"that's a fine idea. Hojo shouldn't find us there." said Dr. Valentine

"all we need is an airship or a boat to get us there." Vincent said in reply to what was just said

"and I know how to get one." Replied Lucrecia

"that's my darling." Replied Dr. valentine

"I think I have a better way of getting us there without being detected by Shinra." Said Vincent

"lets here it then my son."

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the first chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 Vincent's Plan**

"what if we summoned Bahamut or get a gold chocbo to take us to the ancient city." Vincent said

"How interesting my son. That would make things easier and we would go under the radar by our enemies."

"That could work Vincent. All we need now is the materia or the chocobos." Lucrecia replied

"luckily I have the materia with me."

"We better be quick then my son. We don't want Hojo to know whats up."

Vincent nods in reply and leads the way out of the manor. He walks to the mountain.

"This area should work." Vincent said

Vincent takes out the red materia and summons Bahamut. The dragon appears on the ground as a large puff of blue smoke and then materializes into the dragon beast he is. He has large dark blue wings. His body is bright blue and so is his head. His eyes are black. He has sharp teeth, fangs, claws, and he also has pointy spines that go up and down his back. His tale is also bright blue and long.

When Bahamut sees Vincent, he then bows down to Vincent for some reason that no one knows the answer to.

"I see that Bahamut thinks of you as highly." "He only bows to certain people of worthiness."said Dr. valentine.

"Interesting info there Dr. valentine." Lucreacia said

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the second chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:The Way To The Ancient City Without an Airship or Boat **

the party climbed onto Bahamut's back. they positioned themselves for the flight ahead. everyone tightened there grip to one of Bahamut's spines. Bahamut spreads out his wings and begins to beat them fiercely to get off the ground. he then takes to the skies and Vincent then leads Bahamut to the ancient city.

they headed in the direction of Bone Yard and there were some guard hounds on the move below them. when they saw Bahamut's shadow they turned their attention to the sky and started to howl at the sight of them. The party also heard birds singing in the far off distance and some of the birds decided to fly beside them while they flew over they reached the banks of the ocean the birds that were following them stayed behind. the party then soared over the ocean waters and some seagulls flew beside them.

When the dragon and its riders reached the snowy lands, the seagulls headed right back to the sea while Bahamut landed on the banks of bone yard. The party climbed off of Bahamut's back and from there they walked on foot. Bahamut flew back into the skies and circled high in the sky to keep watch over them.

The party made its way through the forest. after a few minutes they finally exited to a clearing. From the clearing, they walked down a hill and finally into the ancient city. After they entered the city, the party headed to the city's main square. After entering the main square everyone sat down to rest.

"Well that was a fun ride and no one saw us." Lucrecia said

"yes that was fun my darling. all we now need to do is to find out what Hojo wants." Dr valentine said

"he did mention before about a new weapon and life form from an experiment he will be doing sometime latter."

"that cant be good. Do you have any idea on what Hojo is talking about"

"I have a feeling that Hojo was talking about Vincent since we just saved him from Him."

"he wants Vincent to be a new weapon for Shinra then?"

"It looks like it." 

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the third chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 Heading to the WRO Headquarters **

Yuffie wakes up and turns her head towards Vincent who she notices was mumbling in his sleep and tossing and turning in his sleep. Yuffie gets out of bed and walks to him. She shakes him while saying his name but he didn't wake.

She then yells, "Wake up Vincent!"

this time he heard her and he sat straight up in bed with his heart pounding heavily.

You were dreaming again and it looked like it was one you didn't like. Was it that same dream again?

"Yuffie you startled me and yes it was the same dream again.."

"I'm sorry that I startled you and did it get further this time."

"No it didn't. It just ends in the same place.."

"I wander what it means Vince."

he just shakes his head and says nothing. he appears to be pondering over the dream he had just witnessed.  
>I think it has something to do with an experiment that Hojo did to someone or on something..<br>interesting we do know that Hojo did an experiment on you but can it be someone different this time around..

That same pain hits Vincent again, just like all the other times. He clutches his chest.

"This pain again but why?"

"Vincent are you all right?"

"I cant tell..but this time it is much worse.."

"this cant be good.. as it never is." Yuffie said.

A bright purple light consumed Vincent's body. Yuffie covered her eyes. When the light faded .Yuffie uncovered her eyes and there she saw chaos sat where Vincent was.

"What! Chaos but why. Vincent can you hear me?" Yuffie said in shock.

"Yes I can hear you. Hmm this never happened be for well not like this. This time I am in control for the time being but chaos will take over I'm sure.."

"Should we go to WRO and go talk with Reeve?"

"I think we should.."

Vincent got out of bed and grabbed his gun, cell and ammo while Yuffie garbed the materia and items they have.

"Ready?"

Vincent nodded in response.

"OK. quick question do you want to go the quick way out." Yuffie said

"Faster is better. But I thought you get air sick. You still want to take the fast way?"

"You are right but faster is better. I'll make an exception this time.."

Vincent walks over to Yuffie and picks her up nice and easy.

You are strong and silent.

Vincent just nodded.

He walks over to the window and opens it. He jumps out and takes flight. He flies high above the clouds so they wont be detected by the town's folk while Yuffie holds on tight to him.

"OK we have to be quick. So the people wont notice your current form. Looks like we have to go to the wilderness and call Cid since he is at WRO head quarters helping Reeve on something."Yuffie said.

Vincent nodded

They headed to the west but before they reached the out skirts of the city. an alarm goes off. Deep ground shows up and now they are looking for Vincent and Yuffie.

"Vince we have to hurry. Deep ground is on high alert now and is looking for us. I'm sure of. I know where we can land without being seen or detected. Head to the waterfall cave. Deep ground shouldn't be there."

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the fourth chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 Deep Ground Strikes**

I know you are here somewhere Vincent. We have you on radar. You can not hide from us forever. Azul said.

Shelk, why don't you try and see if you can find out where he is hiding. Nero said

oh this shall be fun. I can all ready feel a shiver of excitement down my very spine. Rosso said

Shelk closed her eyes and focused on Vincent. She saw him as chaos.

Found him but he is chaos this time so be on full alert. He is in the sky but I cant see to an exact location.

Soul wrought of terror corrupt... Nero said

hmm, how to get him down here. Rosso said

I say fire at will Rosso said.

we have to see where he is first though. Azul said

use a tornado spell to see if we can get him in our sight unless we can sniff him out like a blood hound.  
>That gives me an idea. What if we combined a guard hound and a flying monster to sniff him out like a blood hound. Shelk said<p>

That now gives me a new idea. how about we summon Bahamat to find him. Azul said

that would work I assume. Said Nero in reply

Rossel summons Bahamut into the sky. He shows up in a large puff of blue smoke then materializes into the dragon beast he is. He had large dark blue wings. His body is bright blue and so is his head. His eyes are black. He has sharp teeth and fangs. He has sharp claws. He has sharp pointy spines that go up and down his back. His tale is also bright blue and long.

Bahamt begins to beat his wings to stay in the air by hovering. then he uses his large wings to beat back and fourth to move the clouds. The clouds move and reveal Vincent's position. He uses his dragon breath to deal damage but Vincent dodges the attack.

What? That cant happen. It was an nonblockable attack. Azul exclaims

Well at least we now know where he is. Shelk said

Right lets go get him. Rosso said

Azul starts to fire his tank's canon at Vincent. Vincent dodges all the attacks from Azul.

Where being fired upon but by whom. Yuffie says

I know that Yuffie and its Azul he is the one who is firing at us. Vincent replies

I cant really fight in this position Yuffie. We have to break for it.

Yuffie holds tightly to him. Vincent headed to the waterfall cave at full speed.  
>Drat he got away. Rosso said<p>

don't worry I can get them latter. All we need to do is get Yuffie away from him. Then we have to watch for cloud and if he does so up I'll get him away from Vincent to. Then he will be unprotected. Nero said

Shelk where is he headed to. Rosso said

she closes her eyes and focused on Vincent. She sees that he is headed right for the waterfall cave.

He is headed right for the waterfall cave. Shelk said

then that is where I will head to and wait silently for the right moment to strike. Nero said

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the fifth chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. See you next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Nero strikes back**

Vincent headed towards the waterfall cave. Flying as stealthy as he could no one saw them and he saw no monsters lurking on the ground waiting to ambush them.

"Good. no one is here that I can see." Vincent said while scanning the area.

They flew closer and landed softly on the ground. Vincent put Yuffie's feet onto the ground. She shook her head feeling a bit sick to her stomach. They walked into the cave.

"I'm so sorry.."

"Did you hear that Vince?"

"I did and I know who it is.."

He paused for a moment and then spoke in a calm voice.

"It's all right. I know what you did was to save my life and for that I thank you. Without what you did I.. I would have died..or not have lived that long..."

he turns his head to his right shoulder to hide a tear.

Are you all right?

"I'm fine. Just emotions nothing more.."

"Good. I'll call Reeve now."

Be for she could Nero appears out of his darkness right in front of them.

"There you are chaos. Come on take control and do what you are meant to do." Nero said to Chaos.

"I don't think so." Said Vincent.

"Looks to me that he is taking control of your mind right about now." Nero said observantly.

He paused to see if he is correct. Vincent clutched his head this time. He screams out and falls back wards. A moment latter he gets up. Without warning he strikes Nero. Nero returned to his darkness. He then turns back to Yuffie.

"Vincent? Don't attack me. I'm your friend." Yuffie said.

Chaos takes a step then rushes to her and grabs her. Yuffie tries and breaks free from his grip but it's no use. He then throws her to the side of the cave. Yuffie hits the side of the cave wall hard and falls to the ground. She clutched her side.

"Vincent snap out of it!" Yuffie said while holding her side.

"Stop Vincent! Please take control. I don't want you to die." Lucrecia said.

"I know you are stronger then this Chaos." Nero said while hiding in his darkness.

"Take control Vincent! I know you can do it." Lucrecia said.

Chaos this time screams out in pain. Vincent takes backs control. He scans the room quickly to locate Yuffie. When he sees her he runs to her side.

"Yuffie, are you all right?"

"My side hurts but I'll be fine."

she sits upward. Vincent sits next to her and puts his right hand on her hand.

"Yuffie! Are you all right." Cloud asked while running to her side not noticing that Chaos is there by her side. When he reached them he then notices that chaos is there.

"Cloud I'm fine. Chaos has taken over Vincent's body as you can tell." Yuffie said to Cloud.

"What? This cant be good. We have to tell the others about this." Cloud said with shock.

"I wouldn't if I where you now stay where you are." A voice said.

"Who?" Yuffie and cloud asked at the same time.

A blinding light appeared. They both covered there eyes. When the light faded they noticed that they were in Shinra manor but not in there time.

"Now that boy shall be the greatest weapon an ultimate life form that Shinra has ever known." Hojo exclaims and then starts to laugh hysterically at the end of the sentence.

"Uh oh. Hojo again.. wait are we in the past and wheres Vincent. this is strange how did we get here and for why.." Yuffie asked puzzled on what is happening.  
>"I think we will found out sooner than we think." Cloud replied back.<p>

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the six chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. See you next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 the Search For Vincent in the Past of Shinra Manor**

Nero's darkness sent them to Shinra manor in the past without Cloud and Yuffie knowing. they appear in Shinra manor's main hall. They hear footsteps coming close to them.

Cloud and Yuffie made quick glances at each other and then ran behind the staircase. Their hearts raced.

What to do, oh what to do. Lucreacia cried out.

What is it my darling. Whats wrong. Dr. valentine asked.

Its Hojo. He plans to create an ultimate weapon that Shinra has never seen. this is bad but how do we stop him. We cant just ask him to not do it. He wont listing. Lucrecia replied while shaking her head.

come we shall get fresh air to clear our thoughts. Dr. valentine replied.

Good idea. Fresh air might help us think of an idea on how to stop Hojo. Lucrecia said.

They walked to the door arm in arm.

_I wander who they are. _Yuffie and Cloud thought

come on we better try and find Vincent. Yuffie said

your right lets try the basement. Cloud said

they headed for the basement but something got in their way. A monster started to attack them at high speed. They couldn't see what the monster was. It was all a blur.

Bang. They hear a gun shot but from where they did not know.

That must have been Vincent, Cloud.

Yes you must be right. No one else has that much accuracy than him.

It came from this direction. Yuffie said

they headed in the direction of the sound but a wall stopped them from progression any further.

What this cant be right. There should be a door hear. Yuffie said.

This is strange. I wander if its one of those secrete doors. Cloud said

lets knock on it. Yuffie said

they tapped the wall and heard a sound as if it was hollow.

Hojo was in the secrete room behind the secrete entrance.

Hmm whats this. Has someone found my secrete entrance. Lets see if project Ultimate works. Hojo said quietly to himself.

He went over to Vincent who was sitting in a electrical chair. He touched his shoulder. A crimson eye opened slightly.

Good your still with us. Now go see who is at the secrete entrance. I have a feeling its someone that knows you. Hojo said

he stood up weakly. He walked over to the secrete door and listened.

He didn't hear anything. Then he tapped into his physic hearing and he heard breathing on the other side of the secrete door. He walked back to Hojo and whispered into his ear saying that there are two people on the other side of the secrete entrance but I don't know them.

Hmm how interesting that you don't know them. Could they be from Shinra then. Hojo said

could be that they are from Shinra. Vincent said

"go search the manor for them then. See if you can find any clues to who they are. Don't forget to use your heightened skills." Hojo said

"I wont forget and good idea that I should spy on them." Vincent said

he used his invisible skill and he went to the normal entrance and went to the secrete entrance.

"Hey Cloud do you feel that we are being watched."

"Now that you mention it yes. Odd wait I know that sense."

"I don't feel anything." Yuffie said

"it has to be Vincent who else has strange skills of a physic or nonhuman."

who are you?

Wait did you hear that. It sounded as if it was a ghost. Yuffie said

yes I heard it and your right it does sound like a ghost.

They looked at each other and then turned to where the voice came from. No one was there. Yuffie waved her hand and didn't feel anything unusual. Cloud put his hand out in front to give someone a hand shake. Vincent shook hands with cloud.

Whoa Yuffie I think there is a ghost with us.

What? a gh..gho..ghost. Yuffie said getting kinda scared.

Are you all right, Yuffie?

"I..I'm fine just surprised that's all."

"I wander if we will find him."

"I hope so. Or we might be stuck here in this time."

they continued there search elsewhere.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the seventh chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. See you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Vincent ran out side. So he can think to himself and not get disturbed.

_So they think that there is a ghost in the manor and that they are looking for someone. Hmm stuck in time here if they don't find the person. This is very interesting and almost confusing. It really doesn't make sense for they are stuck in time. _Vincent thought to himself.

"Vincent, you who are you there. Minerva said"

"yes, I'm here and where are you."

"I'm in the lifestream and my name is Minerva. I see that you have found Cloud and Yuffie."

_So that's their names._ Vincent thought to himself.

"So why are they here."

"They are hear due to a threat that I felt from ten years in the future."

"Ten years in the future how are you sure on that, Minerva."

"I can tell since the very cycle crosses life and death. That cycle has been disturbed. Someone in the future attacked that very balance or cycle by bringing Yuffie and Cloud here to this time line."

"That is interesting but why does it involve me."

"Chaos, he is a deference mechanism of the planet and one day will awaken as the esqure to Omega."

"So that's your sleeping lifeforms."

"Yes but one is sleeping inside of you."

"Sleeping inside of me?"

"Yes, Chaos sleeps within your body. To wake him up im not sure how.. find Yuffie and Cloud they will help us get the cycle back on track and hopefully when the cycle is back to normal everything goes back to the way it used to be."

Vincent ran back into the manor and easily found Yuffie and Cloud. He went up to them slowly. Yuffie spotted him first.

Hello Vincent. We found you.

I think I know whats going on..

what do you mean.

I mean, I know why you are hear in this time.

Now how do you know that when we don't.

Minerva, the goddess of the lifestream told me.

I see and what does she say on this.

She felt a threat and somehow the cycle of life and death is imbalanced and that chaos sleeps inside me.

Yes chaos does sleep inside you boy. Just need to get you to wake him up and I know just how to do that. Hojo said while walking up to them.

How would you know.

He will wake up if the host ,body, is in pure danger, a life threatening event.

You wouldn't dare. Cloud said

I would dare Shinra Soldier.

How did you know that?

You have the eyes of one. Any who you will be in moral danger. Hojo said at the end of the sentence he starts to life hysterically.

Then Hojo walks away still laughing.

I wander what he has in store for us. Yuffie said

I don't know but it doesn't sound good. Cloud replied

he wants an event that has to harm me right.. what I'm thinking is that I will face a life or death situation but on what grounds I'm not sure of. Vincent said

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the eighth chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. See you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

"come on we better get out of here before Hojo comes back." Yuffie said

"right I know where to go. That big oak tree out back." Vincent said

he lead them to the tree. So far there are no monsters to attack them.

"Wow this tree is beautiful. Who are they Vincent." Yuffie said

"their names are Lucrecia Crescent and.. whats this my farther is with her."

"So that's who we saw earlier Cloud." Yuffie said.

"Hey Vincent, do you see that in the sky. It looks like a monster is heading this way. Cloud asked

now that you mention it, yes I do see it and it is coming this way." Vincent replied

the monster flew at them at high speed and when it was near them it used dragon breath on them. then it landed right in front of them ready for a fight.

"Ok now what is this thing." Yuffie asked

"I have no idea what this thing is." Cloud replied.

It was a three headed black dragon with big blue wings, sharp fangs and teeth and its eyes are a bluish and green glow. Its tail his spikes on it and it has sharp claws.

"I never seen a monster that was a Cerberus dragon be for. Its a dragon that has three heads and a body of a dragon." Yuffie said.

"Your right we never faced this type of monster before." Cloud said.

Vincent saw something in the monster's eyes and that was he was the monsters prey It locked eyes with Vincent and the monster took a swipe at him. Vincent tried to jump out of the way but something stopped him. The monster just missed his top of his head.

"I cant jump but why." Vincent said

the monster begins to lough. "I see that you are grounded. That electrical current that flows through your body is keeping you on the ground. There is no escape Valentine." the monster said

"That voice it cant be. Its Hojo." Yuffie said.

"But how can it be him when we just saw him in the mansion yuffie." Cloud said

"I don't know but he summoned that monster to attack us then." Yuffie said

The monster swiped at Vincent again and this time it tore into his skin on his right arm. Vincent screams in pain. His wound was a big and long deep scratch.

"OK, that's it I'm going at the monster.: Yuffie said

"No Yuffie not yet. Use cura matteria on him." Cloud said

Yuffie casted cura on Vincent. Vincent's wound is healed up. The scratch disappears.

He focused his energy to use a limit breaker but he couldn't. It was as if it hasn't been unlocked yet.

"It looks like we need to use summon matteria to keep this beast at bay." Cloud said

Yuffie tried and summoned Shiva but nothing happened.

"Ok, this isn't good I can't summon. Nothing is happening. Something is keeping us from using summon matteria." Yuffie said

Cloud tried to summon Odin but nothing happened.

"Your right Yuffie something is keeping us from using summon matteria." Cloud said

The monster used an earthquake and it knocked everyone off there feet. The monster swooped up Vincent with ease while every one was on the ground.

"Ok this is bad, very bad. How do we free him." Yuffie said

"I have no idea we cant attack with matteria so we use a grenade on it." Cloud said

Cloud reached in his bag and puled out a grenade. Puled the pin out and throw the grenade at the monster. It went off but the monster still has Vincent in its clutches.

"Ok will that didn't work." Cloud said

"Looks like your time is up Valentine." The monster said

the monster summoned a bottomless pit that leads directly to the lifestream of the planet.

"Cloud that pit it leads directly to the lifestream." Yuffie said  
>"Vincent!" Yuffie and Cloud screamed out<p>

"it's to late for your friend. Now face this like a true beast Valentine." The monster said and at the end of the last word it starts to lough hysterically.

It throws him in to the pit. Vincent life flashed be for his very eyes. He couldn't believe that this is how it will end. Something inside of him snapped and told him that it is ok to cry. He started to scream and cry at the same time while falling to his death. When he got close to the stream something happened. The electrical current was gone and the planet summoned Chaos to take control of Vincent's body to save his life.

Chaos flew upwards to the sky.

"So I see I was right. So you have finally transformed into Chaos. Lets see if chaos is in full control of you now" Hojo said.

"Vincent the planet saved your life." Yuffie and cloud said together.

Attack him while you have the chance. Minerva said

He lunges at the monster and used his claw to make a deep flesh wound on the monsters stomach. He destroys the monster with one blow.

"Wow Vincent, you really showed who's boss." Yuffie said.

He looked at them with glowing yellow eyes. He nodded in response.

"Hey cloud how do we get to our correct time." Yuffie said

"I don't know Yuffie we still haven't gotten that far but at least that monster is gone." Cloud said

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the ninth chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. See you next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10  
><strong>  
>"I am aware that you haven't returned to your current time but I'm not sure how you can get to your correct time.<p>

You have found Vincent but you are still here in this time zone. Can it be that the lifestream is still unbalanced and if so how can we correct it." Minerva said to Vincent, Yuffie and Cloud.

"I'm not sure then how to get back to our correct time then." Cloud said

"maybe we have to awake a certain weapon to get back to our time or maybe we have to find that guy we saw before we were at the manor." Yuffie said

"I think you may be onto something there but I couldn't tell who that person was."

"I couldn't tell either but I have a feeling the person is with Deep Ground."

"If so how do we find deep ground now since we are before there time."

"That may be so. Then I ran out of ideas then, Cloud."

The ground begins to shake wildly and the ground begins to tremble.

"What? an earthquake now!" Yuffie exclaims

a deep crack shows up and it gets wider and wider. Lava spews out and over the sides of the wall of rock. Something begins to roar deeps and loud. a monster appears during the earthquake.

You got to be kidding. That monster just appeared out of that earthquake. I recognize this monster. "Look out its Ifret but no one summoned him." Yuffie said

"looks like we have to fight him." Cloud said

"there would be no kneed for that. I summoned him." Chaos said

"why did you summon him if there is no need for him." Cloud said  
>"correction there is a need for him. Look at the mountain."<p>

"I see nothing up there."

"That's where you are wrong, cloud. I can see a deep ground soldier on top of the mountain. Also I feel something else but I'm not sure what."

Chaos summons his weapon, the death penalty, and aims at the soldier by using the sniper attachment. He aims at his head and fires. The bullet was a beam of light. It went straight for the soldier's head and he drops dead.

Then the beam of light faded away.

"Wow I had forgotten that gun could do that. Nice shot Vince." Cloud said

Ifret looks to the sky and fires a fireball attack at appears to be nothing but then a new monster appears. It dodges the fireball and two more monsters appear next to the first monster. Then monsters start to appear on all sides of where the team is standing.

"What is going on and why all these monsters." Yuffie asked

"they have surrounded us. No where out." Cloud said

"it appears to be from a threat or that somehow chaos is connected." Minerva said  
>"cast wall on yourselves. Im about to use a chaos blast attack to clear the monsters out." chaos said<p>

They both casted wall on themselves. Chaos put his arms into an x position across his chest and absorbed energy. His body begins to glow a red glow. He then moves his arms outward and upward. When his hands and arms didn't overlap anymore a wall of red energy amitted and moved outward on all sides of his body destroying all the monsters that come in contact with it.

"I think that's the last of them." Chaos said

"since that is done now where to." Yuffie asked

"we should head for northern cave and see if there is anyone there." Cloud said

"I don't think that is necessary." A male said

"who are you and where are you" Cloud asked

"my name is Nero the sable and im everywhere and nowhere. I sent those monsters to attack you and also that mystery of how you got here. I sent you back in time to this period. There is a new fight in your time I'm afraid and I think I think that you know what I'm talking about."

"A fight you say. The only thing that comes to mind is Deep Ground and Shinra." Yuffie said

"Its not them this time but something else. Here's a hint to think on. Its a person." Nero said

"Hmm, a person you say. Then can it be either Hojo or sephiroth or maybe its both of them this time." cloud said

"Your right about the people and yes they are working with one another. They are disrupting the balance of the lifestream as we speak and now you cant get home to your time. The only way im speaking with you is through the network." Nero said

"That is almost impossible. How are you doing that then?" Yuffie said

"Yuffie he is speaking through the lifestram her self." vincent said

"Cloud is right Yuffie. That is how he is in this time but only a voice." Minerva said

"Vincent any ideas on this." Yuffie asked

"Not yet but how or even why would they work with each other."

"I'm not sure but it has to be very bad news." Cloud said

"I think I know how to get back to our time. What if we jumped into the lifestream. We would cross over the life and death cycle and that might get us back to our time." Yuffie said

"That might work but only one thing. How do we get to nothing cave without an airship or wings.

Yes that might work but my stream is unstable. The only way for that to work is to fix the event in your time by getting rid of the problem there." Minerva said

"I'm out of ideas then on that one." Yuffie said

"chaos do you remember the gate world guardian." Minerva asked

"yes but why do you ask that. Wait she might help us get back to our time by destroying the event in your correct time."

"I see but how do we contact her." Yuffie asked

"I'm not sure exactly. I don't normally call to her. She comes to us." Vincent said

"Not entirely chaos. I can speak with her just a little though." Minerva said

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the tenth chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. See you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Minerva Speaks With the Gate World Guardian**

"Rosa are you there. I have something to ask of you or do you already know what is going on."

"Yes I'm here and I do know what is going on in the time you are in buy I cant seem to get a lock on the correct time. Something or someone is blocking me. Must be Hojo or something else."

"Hojo is apart of the problem. He and sephoroth are working together and they are disrupting the balance in the stream but I'm not sure how they are doing that."

"I will go to the last time I saw that Yuffie and cloud were in their correct time. Then I will look for the person who sent them back."

"Nero sent them back. He must have been under your radar so he wouldn't of shown up on your screens."

"Your right that's how I didn't know he did it. He must have been in his darkness to use a time spell.

Rosa there are no time spells except for hast,stop, and slow. He must have used something else other than a spell."

"The only thing that comes to mind is the gate key stone and the only person who had that is Vergil. Nero couldn't of gotten his hands on that since Vergil is in a completely different world. Unless Vergil went to Nero and gave him the stone."

"That sounds unlikely though since Vergil never met Nero."

"Your right he would have been on my screens if he had used that stone to warp between the worlds and I 'm the only person who can do that without any items or spells."

"Then I have no idea on how Nero was able to time warp cloud and yuffie. He did mention something when they were in there correct time."

"What did he say and to whom?"

"He said this to Vincent while he was in chaos's form: "There you are chaos. Come on take control and do what you are meant to do."

"how interesting. That same mission still."

"I'm afraid yes. They still want to wake omega but when the stream is off balance chaos and omega both cant be awakened. Not when the lifestream is unbalanced."

"Then what are they doing this time."

"I'm not sure but I think they ant Vincent out of the picture permanently."

"That cant be good but why not send them all back in time. Why just Yuffie and cloud?"

"I think I know why. They left Vincent unprotected so they can keep chaos in control so he can do what he is created to do."

"That has to be the answer but how do we stop that event."

"The only way I'm afraid is.."

"is what?"

"Your not going to like this."

"how am I not going to not like what ever you are about to say and I dont like the sound of this."

"You just wont like it and you have to kill Vincent in that time to stop the event."

"No I cant do that I'm afraid. I just.. just cant do it. If that is the only way then I have no choice in the matter."

"That is the only choice not unless.."

"unless what?"

"Unless you use your weapon form and summon the gate protector dragons."

"That might not work since I combine all your weapons and one is currently being awake. The gate protector dragons are only summoned for the last defense line."

"That may be so but what about your other weapon form, the ultimate life form form."

"That form I can use but somehow I cant due to a lack of energy. I need all four chaos emeralds to keep that form for a long period of time."

"I see. can you get to the right time?"

"I might be able to. Let me attempt it."

"Cloud I think we have found a way to restore balance in the lifestream." Minerva said

"That's good. Maybe then me and Yuffie can return to our time."

"We all hope so."

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the eleventh chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. See you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 The Gate Protector Steps Into Play**

Rosa who sat in front of her screens that showed all the worlds that are in the main world, the gate world, showed nothing going on except for one world which is the world of ff7 DC. The main world was like a giant video game in it self. You have the worlds of FF7 DC, FF CC, FF X, Digimon World 3, Assassin's Creed, sonic the hedgehog 2, DMC 3, DMC 4, Dragon Booster, Spyro, and God of War as well as some lost worlds known as Lost World Graveyard. Sometimes the gate protector adds worlds to the main world when it has that good feel to it.. Then she gains new abilities or upgrades on the ones she has when she adds new worlds.

_ lets see if I can get through to Vincent or Nero to fix this whole mess but I think I will need help from Yuffie and Cloud while there in the past if all fails. If I kill Vincent that can also mean that in the past he also dies. _Rosa, the gate world protector, thought to her self as her eyes looked at the screens.

She saw nothing happening in the other worlds. Just final fantasy world seven she noticed that was in code red. A code red means something that is there or someone is doing that means trouble for that world and it can effect the past of that world.

"So the world is in in code red now. This isn't good. She shaking her head"

Rosa uses a gate warp to warp to the world of Final Fantasy 7, Dirge of Cerberus her destination northern cave where Chaos has taken control of Vincent's form and perhaps his mind as well. The room she was in started to glow a bright green and once the light faded she was now in northern cave. Rosa senses Minerva to see what she can do to help the world go back to code green. A code green means that the world is in no danger of any type.

A voice in Rosa's head appeared which said good your here. Chaos and Nero are at the waterfall cave. Rosa knew who it was and so did the weapons of Yore.

Chaos also sensed her presence at northern cave as well as omega. Both of them now pay close attention to her since they know her and would protect her if needed.

"Northern cave really hasn't changed a bit since the last tine I was here." Rosa said while scanning the area.

Chaos told Nero that Rosa was here and to be on high alert since she will be attempting to free Vincent from deep ground's grasp. Nero known what to do with a pest like her. He would wait for her to come to them and then strike while she is speaking with Chaos.

She saw no movement from anyone or any beast. Seeing that no one was here she headed for the waterfall cave flying like lightning she made it in a few minutes.

Chaos was waiting for her at the mouth of the cave just like Nero planned it. Waiting inside the cave to ease drop on their conversations was Nero.

"So I see that you are back. I thought you would return only when the worlds needs you the most. Seeing as you are here that must mean that something is in code red. Am I correct gate protector of the worlds." Chaos said

"You are correct but do you know what is in code red. The code red is not what it may seem." Rosa asked as she approaches Chaos

"hmm, I do think I know what is in code red. It is this world but to what part of this world I'm not sure of. Could it be that it is either the future or of the past."

"Your correct about the past and future of this world. They are the ones in danger but do you know how they are in trouble."

"That I'm not sure on. I know it has to be an event that is disturbing the space time continuing but the event I don't know. Let me take a wild guess is it from the works of deep ground or me."

"Your right it is an event and its both you and deep ground that is affecting it. Mainly its from the top four soldiers of deep ground with the added help from Shelk."

"How interesting I don't see it though." Chaos said while shaking his head in confusement

"Here let me sum it up for you. You are chaos meaning your supposed to send every living thing back to the lifestream by killing them. by doing so you wake Omega up. With omega awake Weiss takes over his mind or he fails. By gaining access to omega Weiss could start a new world order for the planet and that wont be good now would it."

"Your right that wouldn't be good but how will you fix this. If I was speaking like my old self buy since I'm not your a threat. And threats get terminated if possible. Since your a threat which can be dealt with. I'm afraid you have to be terminated."

"Then I'm afraid that I have to kill you to save you and your friends but that might back fire.

Kill me? Now I say ha. I would like to see you try and how will that back fire in killing me if you can?"

"I say laugh while you still can since I'm stronger than omega and chaos even Weiss and If I kill you in this time I might kill you in the past with two others."

"We shall see about that and elaborate on being stronger than them. I want to hear the details of this to see if you really are stronger than me. "

"Fine by me. Lets start with my second ultimate limit shall we. I can combine all the weapons to form my ultimate limit breaker that is second to best. I have lightning speed and nothing can harm me. My top form which is my ultimate life form weapon form which is more powerful than Weiss, chaos and omega combined. You can say I'm like Sephiroth since nothing can stand in my way. With that form I have the speed of light and still nothing can harm me. That and I can heal very quickly if some how I do get harmed. One of my special abilities is to summon three giant dragons that can combine into a three headed dragon beast. with each dragon has its own breath attack."

"Interesting you my friend or should I say enemy is more powerful than me and deep ground. Could I say that you are a goddess of chaos and we don't want you destroy me here in the now and in the past."

"You can call me that since I can bring destruction when I want that is if im in the mood for some. We sure don't want to destroy you here and in the now but the question remains how will I fix this mess without destroying the past."

"I say you can't but go right ahead if you think you can kill me and not kill me in the past. The past who cares its just the past."

"I will kill you and if you get killed in the past chaos wont be the same and I have a feeling I would be the host body and his form would be what it looks like now but of a dragon instead. Even the stream might be different if the past gets messed up like that. So you should care about the past."

While chaos starts to laugh a voice appeared in Rosa's head which told her that she thinks of a way to undo this and make sure the past stays intact.

"Interesting and what do you have in mind then, Minerva."

"I can undo the damage in the past if Vincent dies but you still have to kill him. I do feel sorry for you that you have to. I know that you love him dearly."

"Good thing you can undo the damage in the past if there is any and I do love him dearly since he is a friend that you wont find any where else. "

"Then its settled but do you know how to kill him. Hes not like any other human you know."

"Yes I know how to kill him. I just A. rip out his heart from his chest, B. decapitate his head or C. drain his life from his own body."

"Well at least you have two back ups if one plan fails on you which it might since he has a ribbon effect on him."

The voice in Rosa's head faded away to leave her in thought before she strikes Chaos. Realizing that the voice is gone from her mind Rosa turned her attention back on to chaos.

I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Vince but it is the only way I'm afraid.

"Don't be sorry. do what must be done."

Nero couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought that omega was the most powerful weapon but it turns out there is a more powerful weapon out there.

_Weiss will just love this news. He will be pleased once he has her under his control. One problem though since she is more powerful in probably every way than chaos and omega how will we gain control over her. _Nero thought as he headed back to Weiss to tell him the news

****Author's note: Thank you for reading the twelfth chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. If you have any ideas of how to make this story better or more interesting please let me know.** I'm open for new ideas.****See you next chapter.****  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13 the fight begins**

Seeing as they can deal great damage to their surroundings they headed high into the sky to avoid that.

"Which limit are you going to use first to attempt to kill me with." Chaos said as he felt the atmosphere change

"I'll use my second powerful limit since I cant use my first yet." Rosa said as she locked eyes with him.

"What do you mean you cant use your first limit yet?"

"Since your currently using Chaos's form I cant access my ultimate limit. I would have to force you to use your human form to gain access to it."

"Like that will happen." Chaos begins to laugh after the sentence.

Rosa summons all four weapons of yore. Ruby, emerald, diamond, and ultima weapon came to her aid. Their life forces combined into a ball of energy and they gave it to Rosa who absorbed this great energy. Chaos seeing this was surprised and was caught off guard.

Her form changed from a human to a five headed monster. Each head showed the weapon's head except for one which was her own. Her head changed from a human's to a dragon. Her eyes are crimson red and has tinted deep blue scales, two light blue wings with a silver gold tint to them, has a mark of a golden shimmering dragon warped around a jewel that changes to the wearers mood on its chest. The jewel's current color is gold which meant that she was feeling a deep love and an inner power that cant be broken by any means other than she loses her love for someone.

"Interesting form that you are using. Now lets she what you can do." he said as he looked at her strange beast form.

"Who will make a move first." she said as she moved a little closer, locking on to her target.

"Who ever makes a move first." he said as he raised the Death penalty and aimed it at Rosa's heart.

"Fine by me." she said as she drew in a giant breath of air and used her special move, ultima fire breath at chaos, who barley moved out of the way of the attack.

"Nice move but if you think that will harm me you think wrong."

chaos begins to charge his gun and fires it at Rosa who moves out pf the way with ease. He then casts lightning at her. She shakes violently as the attack courses through her. when the attack was over chaos uses confuse on her which failed. He then flies to her and quickly grabs her and spins her round and round making her as dizzy as possible. Rosa's vision was now seeing double and her held felt that it was spinning and spinning. As soon as she regained control she uses her claws at him which cut him in three places. They were long and deep scratches on his stomach which started to bleed. chaos quickly grabs his stomach and clutches it to try and stop the pain and bleeding. he then casts full cure on himself and the wound healed right up.

"Good move but not good enough. now take this! chaos said as he uses Chaos Saber which unleashes, a wind slash attack at high speeds, at Rosa. she barely dodges it."

"Nice move but not quick enough. you have no chance of defeating me in your current state. You lack something."

"I lack nothing. your the one who is lacking my friend."

"No you are wrong. You are lacking an inner power and that inner power resides in Vincent, who you have taken over his body and mind."

"So what if I did. a human allways lack strength and power."

"Your wrong. A person can have any amount of strength and power. You just have to know where that is. Yet a person does lack the form of a creature or a monster but they have something they don't."

"And what would that be."

"One word love. It's love that they lack."

"Hmm a simple emotion is what they lack.I say ha, love is pathetic and useless."

"Your wrong. It's not useless and its not pathetic. With love comes a bond between people and if it is very strong nothing can break it. When that happens you also get unimaginable passing and strength even power. That is what you lack in your current state."

"Interesting and you think you can kill me still."

"yes, I still think that but i don't want to kill you. My love for him is very strong. Vincent if you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you dearly and I would never betray you or use you. I want to make sure that you are safe. Your like a brother i have never had."

A tear ran down her face and just for a moment Chaos's eyes changed from a glowing red to a glowing yellow that looked her straight in the eyes that said I love you also and do what you must to protect me like you always have done.

Rosa then uses chaos flames which surrounds chaos's body. He tries to escape by using water 3 on himself but the flames didn't extinguish.

"What is this. Why wont these flames extinguish?"

"That attack is a magical one. I used a special flame spell on you and you cant escape it or me. So don't try to escape. There is no way to put those flames out." She said as she readies her self to use her last move.

"I'm sorry Vincent and i hope you don't die in this time but you will however go back to the lifestream." Another tear ran down her face as she uses her last move on chaos which was a plasma beam. The beam is red and it went through chaos's body. He screams out in pain and his body fell like a stone from the sky while it fell his lifeforce went back to the lifestream.

The jewel that Rosa wears turned to blue. She had lost her love and started to cry. She flew back to the ground and transformed back into her normal form which has black hair, sapphire eyes,a long red coat, black attire underneath,silver shoulder guards ,wears golden gauntlets on both arms, golden Sabatons on both feet and a necklace that has a dragon on it which has two ruby eyes and is wrapped around a jewel that changes color to the wearers mood.

She felt the lifestream go back to normal and stopped crying. Yuffie and Cloud went back to their correct time and Rosa went back to the Gate World to see if things went back to normal. The screens were fine but she couldn't help but wander what will happen next and if Vincent died in the past and if so is he dead in the present.

Yuffie and Cloud were right back where they were when they were sent back to the past. They had no memory of being sent into the past and no one remembers what happened. It is now a stand still between moves. Deep ground doesn't know anything and they had forgotten their objective. the only person who does know what had happened is Rosa and Minerva.

**Author's note: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Thank you for reading the **thirteenth** chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. If you have any ideas of how to make this story better or more interesting please let me know.**** I'm open for new ideas.****See you next chapter.**


End file.
